Various data services select or recommend content for display to users. For example, in the self-help setting, a variety of existing data services provide tips, recommendations, and focused content to assist a subject human user with goal-based outcomes such as weight loss, smoking cessation, medical therapy, exercise goals, and the like. Some of these data services provide recommended content to a user in response to user-indicated preferences, user-indicated activity history, or manual user requests for content. Other data services rely on an expert human user to determine which content is most appropriate for delivery to the subject human user to achieve a certain outcome.
To the extent that existing data services provide automated recommendations or selections of content, the timing, delivery, and substance of the content from these data services is determined by complex predetermined rules and attributes, or other selections influenced by manual human intervention. For example, recommendations may be hard-coded in a content delivery system to deliver suggestive content in a particular fashion responsive to some detected condition. Existing systems and techniques do not provide real-time recommendations and content selections without extensive programming or oversight.